


Sordid (Matsukawa Issei x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: “I wonder what he’d do if he knew you were with me right now.”
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Sordid (Matsukawa Issei x Reader)

This was so wrong. You shouldn’t be with him.

You shouldn’t even have called him. But as his cock spears you open, you can barely remember your guilt. Only so focused on how this feels so right. His cock is the only one that can satisfy you.

Matsukawa smirks, thrusting his hips up into your willing pussy. You look so debauched on his lap, all worries and hesitation stripped away as his cock hits your womb. He almost wanted to laugh seeing how desperate you're clawing at him, trying to get a steady grip as he fucks you on his cock.

His grip on your hips is bruising as he manhandles you on his cock, using you as his personal cocksleeve. “Yes! Yes, please more!” You cry out. He plants his feet on the ground to bounce you violently on his cock. You scream at how full you feel, the way he hits your spot with every thrust. 

He laughs loudly this time. “How does my cock feel, sweetheart?”

“So good! So big!”

“Really huh? Best you ever had?” He gives another thrust that has you squealing.

“Yes!”

“Even better than your boyfriend’s?” His sly tone makes it through the fog of your mind. You shiver, remembering your sweet, sweet boyfriend. The way he smiles at you, lovingly holding you, and caressing you. Your loving boyfriend who doesn't know how you've been betraying him – seeking out another man's cock like a filthy whore. Your heart feels heavy even as your cunt feels stretched around Matsukawa's thick cock.

You’re harshly brought back to reality as Matsukawa roughly grabs your chin. “Tell me, sweetheart. How does my cock feel compared to your boyfriend? He must be lousy if you keep coming back for more. Can’t he make you cum?”

He laughs as your eyes fill with tears, but your tears are fooling no one – your heart may be aching but your cunt just kept clenching around him, begging for more. 

The traitorous rhythm of the loud squelches of your pussy swallowing his cock and the slapping of skin envelops you in guilt. You bite your lip down, trying to hold in any more moans. Matsukawa doesn't like that, but he takes it as a challenge. He slows down his pace, smirking when a small whine bubbles out your throat. He pushes you off him and onto the ground. You don't look at him, wanting to run away but at the same time wanting to crawl back to Matsukawa.

Before you can move, Matsukawa tugs your hair harshly making you cry out. "If you aren't gonna make pretty sounds, then you might as well put that mouth to good use." You swallow, small hands inching up his muscular thighs. You flush at the sight of his cock covered in your juices. Impatient, he pulls your face to his cock. "Hurry up or I'm just gonna get another bitch to make me cum."

You swallow, leaning forward to take him in your mouth. First licking off your cream covering his cock then swirling your tongue along the tip as you go down further. You try to fit as much as you can of him in your mouth, using your hands to fondle his balls. Your wide, teary eyes look up at Matsukawa for approval. He hums, still not satisfied. Suddenly pushing your head down on his cock, he relishes on how you choke on him. His hand gently pushes your hair away from your face. His eyes watching you with bored disinterest.

You brace yourself on his thighs and bob your head up and down, sucking the tip of his cock every time. Matsukawa hums in approval, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, losing himself in the sensation of your wet mouth. 

He laughs when you make a gagging sound. "Too much for you, babe?" You whine around his cock, wanting to prove you can take him. "Look at you, doll. So eager to please. What would your boyfriend say?" Tears starts running down your cheeks as you continue sucking him off. The shame of doing such things with Matsukawa – a man who isn't even remotely your friend. Just a stranger who caught you in a moment of weakness; a man who gave you what you thought you needed. 

* * *

_You met him at a bar. Lonely and upset, you tried to drink your sorrows away, intent on forgetting your fights with your boyfriend. Why doesn't he just understand you? Matsukawa listened to your woes, cooing, "He doesn't appreciate you enough. I can make you feel better, doll. So, so much better."_

_And then it began...your sordid affairs with him. Meeting secretly at odd times, hiding it behind 'work' and 'errands'. All for your needs of wanting to be desired. Matsukawa followed through every time. Gently holding you, cooing loving words, as he made you cum over and over again on his cock. Next thing you know, you can no longer reach an orgasm without his cock. You've fallen into an addiction. How you crave him at every waking hour – his hands covering your body and his bites along your neck. How you long to be held by him. Even when you made love with your boyfriend, your cunt aches to be filled by Matsukawa instead. His cock stretching you open, his large frame bending you over – it was only Matsukawa that can satisfy you._

_One tryst later and you slipped, accidentally confessing how much you wanted him. Tearfully stuttering out how you'd break it off with your boyfriend, how you'd give everything up for Matsukawa. But all your misguided affections and neediness was met with derisive laughter. Matsukawa whispered in your ear as he cums in your cunt again, "Did you really think you and I would ever be something more? You're just some dumb bitch who wanted a cock so badly, you eagerly opened your legs to the first guys who murmured sweet nothings to you."_

_Matsukawa held you tightly that night as he fucked you over and over again. His gentle embrace a harsh contrast to his cruel words, "How does it feel, sweetheart? Letting a stranger use you again and again then coming back home to the arms of your darling boyfriend? I wonder what he’d do if he knew you were with me right now."_

_He thumbs away the tears running down your cheeks. "Leave him for me, sweetheart? Why would you think I'd want that? You're just a hole for me to fuck. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_You cried and cried that night, even when you squirted on his cock. When he left you broken in the dingy hotel room, you swore to yourself never again. And yet just two weeks later, you came back crawling to Matsukawa, begging for him to fuck you again._

* * *

You can't help but clench your eyes shut, focusing on how heavy his cock is on your tongue, humming around him as he hits the back of your throat. You clench your thighs together, unable to ignore the throbbing of your pussy, fervently hoping that he doesn't notice. But he does. His leg shifts to rub between your thighs, making you jerk in surprise. Your hips slowly move to grind your cunt along his leg, leaving a messy trail of your juices on his skin.

Matsukawa laughs, seeing you flush in shame. "What a bitch, humping my leg like that as she chokes on my cock." He smirks down at you, feeling the sticky wetness you're leaving on his leg. He moves a hand to softly caress your tits, brushing over a hardened nipple. His soft smile as you shiver only betrayed by the cruel amusement in his eyes.

He reaches out beside him to grab his phone, pointing it at you. "Say cheese, sweetheart." He snaps the perfect photo of you – completely naked and his cock still in your mouth as your panicked eyes stare at the camera. 

You pull off him. "No, don't! Please– delete that!"

Matsukawa ignores you, dropping his phone off the edge of the bed. He roughly pulls you up to your wobbly legs and shoves you on the cheap hotel mattress. He grabs you by the ankles and roughly thrusts in. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he immediately begins a rough pace, eyes focused on your cunt. Every time he pulls out, his cock gets covered further with your cream. He licks his lips, sight wandering to your bouncing tits. He grabs your nearby phone, easily guessing the passcode, and turning on the video this time. 

"Look pretty, sweetheart," Matsukawa smirks down at you.

You gasp, arms flailing to cover your face, but a harsh slap to your thigh has you whimpering and stilling.

You shyly turn your head away as he continues fucking you, pace gentler and slower this time. You whimper, closing your eyes, shivering at how every inch of his cock rubs against your walls.

"Feels good, doll?"

"Yes..." you breathe out, body relaxing at the deep thrusts.

"Why don't you look into the camera? Tell me how good my cock is."

Your eyes flutter open as you glance at the camera. You bite your lip, hesitating. But another harsh slap to your thigh has you stuttering out, "I–it's so big. F-feels so good–"

Matsukawa chuckles darkly, slapping your inner thighs. "Do you like getting slapped, sweetheart?"

You shake your head but he feels your cunt tighten and gush around him for every slap he leaves.

"Needy bitches always did like a little pain with their pleasure."

You shake your head again in denial, but Matsukawa leaves a barrage of slaps on your thighs. You shout half in pain, half in pleasure. He grins at your skin reddening. He steadies the hand holding the phone to zoom in across your body.

"Show me how you play with your tits."

You shakily grope your breasts, hands squeezing the soft flesh. You pinch your nipples a bit, tugging them softly as you moan directly at the camera.

"Harder, baby. I know you like it harder."

You oblige, moaning louder as you roughly tug at your nipples. Matsukawa groans when you tightened around his cock. His cock feels incredibly hard right now he feels like he's about to burst. He growls, impatient to see you leaking his cum and covered in it.

He steadies his pace, breathing deeply, as he continues to record your lewd faces. You continue to put on a show for him and his camera, shaking your hips silently begging for more. Instead, Matsukawa completely pulls out. You whine loudly, hands automatically reaching out for him. He turns you over, pulling you on your knees, your back to his chest as he slips inside of you again. You moan loudly, body already sagging as his cock kisses your womb again.

The phone is unceremoniously tossed on the pillow, still recording. At the new angle, it can clearly record your entwined bodies. Matsukawa's cock penetrating your cunt in full view. Even with the dim lighting, the sheen dripping down your thighs is visible in the recording. 

A large hand grips you by your neck as Matsukawa starts fucking you roughly. You choke out your screams and moans, clawing at his arm. Matsukawa leans down to bite at your shoulder, leaving his mark, almost drawing blood. His other hand drags down your stomach to your clit, rubbing messy circles as your keens pitch even higher.

"Tell me," he growls by your ear. "Whose cock is it that makes you cum?"

"M-Matsu– fuck, please–"

"Whose bitch are you?"

"Ah, y–yours, please–"

"Tell me how much you love my cock."

"I–" you fall on your elbows, crying in pleasure.

Matsukawa wishes he can see your face covered in tears and drool; but it's alright, he can watch the video later. The hand choking you leaves to roughly pull your hair back. You gasp, heaving in deep breaths.

"Tell me, y/n," he growls, voice dark and dangerous.

"I love your cock!" You wail. "Ah– always fucks me good! O-only your cock can make me cum!"

Matsukawa breathlessly chuckles, "Yeah? Even better than your boyfriend's?"

You sob, "Yes! So much better. Oh god– please, don't stop!"

With a rough pinch on your clit, you finally topple over the edge, screaming and crying out Matsukawa's name. He clenches his eyes and thrusts in a few more times before stilling, filling you up with his hot cum. You sob as you fall face first on the bed, body trembling as your orgasm washes over you. Matsukawa gently pulls out, collapsing beside you, panting hard. You can feel his cum already leaking out, leaving a white mess on the sheets.

He reaches for the phone, smirking and turning it off. He pulls your lax body in his embrace, brushing your hair away from your face. You sigh at the odd intimacy, but make no move to pull away. He smiles by your ear, "That would've made an interesting video call, wouldn't it?"

You freeze, snapping your head towards him, eyes wide with terror.

"Y-you didn't–" you made to push him away, but his arm around your waist locks you against him. 

He chuckles, caressing your pale face. "Who knows?"

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Haikyuu Headquarters NSFW Server Collab. See the masterlist [here](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/636707564901498880/%E2%84%8C%F0%9D%94%A2%F0%9D%94%A9%F0%9D%94%A9%F0%9D%94%AC-%F0%9D%92%AE%F0%9D%94%A6%F0%9D%94%AB%F0%9D%94%AB%F0%9D%94%A2%F0%9D%94%AF%F0%9D%94%B0-welcome-to-another-haikyuu) (Tumblr). It's my first NSFW collab. c:


End file.
